1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a method for displaying a name or the like of an establishment or a road in an electronic device which includes a navigation function.
2. Description of the Related Art
A navigation system includes a function to inform a user of a road condition in the periphery of an own-vehicle position, to guide a user through a route to a destination, and to give notice of road traffic information such as traffic congestion, for example. To facilitate searching or setting of a destination, a transit point or the like, the navigation system further includes a function to search for an establishment or the like by genre, search for a name of an establishment by Japanese syllabary, search by a phone number, search the periphery of an own-vehicle position, and search by map scroll, for example. The search by map scroll searches for an establishment, a road, or the like displayed on a map while a user scrolls the map in an arbitrary direction.
It would be inconvenient for a user to not be able to check the condition on the periphery of a destination (such as the form of an intersection and a building to be the reference for the destination) when an establishment or the like searched by the map scroll is set to be the destination. Accordingly, in a navigation system described in JP 2000-180194 A, a frame map showing the road condition on the periphery of the destination is displayed on a road map screen. The frame map is a simplified map formed by simplifying road map data.